1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to lifting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved snowmobile lift apparatus wherein the same permits convenient and effective lifting of a snowmobile to permit warming of a snowmobile drive tread prior to its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During initial starting of a snowmobile for operation over various snow and frozen ground conditions, it is desirable to initially lift a snowmobile drive belt relative to such surface conditions prior to traverse of the snowmobile over such various terrain to minimize and prevent premature erosion and (burning) of a snowmobile drive belt.
Various lifting apparatus has been set forth in the prior art to effect lifting of various articles and examples of such may be found in the prior art exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,433 to HOFF wherein a post puller apparatus is provided with a link mounted to a top bifurcated post wherein the link includes a forward bifurcated leg to receive a link therewithin and wherein the link includes spaced legs to encompass a post to effect lifting thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,310 to PARKER similarly provides an enclosed loop positionable about a post wherein the loop is mounted to a lever pivotally mounted to a top end of a post to effect a lifting of a fence post and removal of the fence post from an in-ground orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,786 to OSTEEN sets forth a moving and positioning tool wherein a pivot link is pivotally mounted to a upper end of a support post that in turn is telescopingly mounted to a tripod arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,133,391 to MORRISON sets forth a jack arrangement wherein moving sleeve portions are provided to effect elevation of various construction components.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,106 to KUZELA sets forth a post puller utilizing a link member that is cooperative with a rack arrangement to effect a lifting of a plate that in turn is secured to a post to be lifted from a within ground condition.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved snowmobile lift apparatus wherein the same conveniently and efficiently permits lifting of a snowmobile to space a snowmobile drive belt relative to an associated support surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.